Partners For Life
by stryboy
Summary: Today was the day was the day she would confess to him NaLu one-shot.


As Lucy walked to the guild hall, thoughts of a certain dragon slayer filled her mind. She had fallen for the one and only Natsu, Salamander, of Fairy Tail. She decided today would be the day she would confess to him. But there was still uncertainty in her mind. There was fear that he wouldn't return her feelings. But in her heart there was still hope that he would return her feelings.

While walking Lucy wasn't paying attention and accidentally rammed herself into a wall and fell. However at the same time a dragon slayer happened to be near by. Sting walked over and offered her a hand.(AN: This story is strictly NaLu and Sting is already dating Yukino.)

"Thank you Sting-kun," Lucy said as she took his hand. " No problem Lucy-san," Sting replied as he was walking away. Lucy once again was headed towards the guild hall.

Once inside the guild hall, Lucy looked for Natsu, but couldn't find him. She started to ask her fellow guild members if they knew where Natsu was, but they all had the same reply,"No." Lucy looked away in disappointment. She decided to stay and wait for the fire dragon slayer to show up. She stayed at the guild until night but Natsu never showed up. She decided to go home.

—

Natsu was at Lucy's house once again. He used the spare key he had made so he wouldn't have to the window anymore. It was roughly 9:00 at night, he had waited forever for Lucy to come home. He was about to fall asleep until he heard a noise that sounded like a metal clashing. He figured it was Lucy. He decided to hide so he could surprise Lucy.

—

Lucy opened the door and walked in her house. Her head hanged in disappointment. She walked up the stairs to her room she decided to sleep and see if she would have better luck tomorrow. As Lucy opened the door to her bedroom the door made a creaking noise.

Lucy entered her bedroom with her head still hung in disappointment. That was until Natsu jumped out and surprised her. Lucy screamed in shock, but at the same time she was happy. She hugged Natsu tightly. " Baka, for the first time I'm glad you broke into my house. I've been looking for you all day. I have something to tell you," Lucy said, but before she could confess, Natsu interrupted. " I have something to tell you too, but you can go first," Natsu said.

"Alright, I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you," Lucy said,but what Natsu said next surprised her more than ever. " Why wouldn't you be, you did agree to be my partner after all. I wanted to ask you if you were ready to marry me?" Natsu said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box with a red band in the middle. The red band was made from one of Igneel's scales. "You see when a male dragon wants to get married, he presents one of his father's scale to the female," Natsu explained.

Lucy stood there in shock from what the male dragon slayer said earlier about the partners thing. " What do you mean partners?" Lucy asked. "When a dragon asks another dragon to be partners they want to start courting each other," Natsu explained with irritation layered in his voice because Lucy hadn't answered him yet. Lucy's mouth made an "O" . She couldn't help but smile at all those times she was jealous of Lisanna just because Natsu reacted to Lisanna's flirting.

"Of course I'll marry you," Lucy said as she pulled him in for a kiss. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to show off the shiny red dragon scale that will be around her finger. Excitement filled her body, she knew there was no way she would fall asleep to night, sex or not.

—

The Next Day

Natsu and Lucy left her house at noon. They left the place holding hands and arrived at the guild holding hands. As soon as the guild doors opened, everyone stared at them. Everyone frozen from shock, fists stopped in mid-air, Erza dropped her fork with cake in it. Elfman was the first to recover from the shock and he screamed, " Its about time Natsu you are a real MAAAANNNNN!" Natsu flashed his famous grin. Soon after the rest of the guild recovered from shock and Lucy decided it was appropriate to announce their engagement. Elfman once again screamed, "MAAAAAANNNN."

Lisanna was disappointed, she made no effort to hide it either. She had always loved Natsu and she made it clear and even when Natsu told her that he chose Lucy to be his life partner she was jealous. She even tried to make him change his mind. But that action proved to be ineffective. She knew there was no chance he would return her feelings for him because once a dragon chooses his mate they are bound together forever.

Bixlow noticed Lisanna's disappointment and decide to comfort her. For awhile Bixlow had a crush on Lisanna, but decided to give up since she loved Natsu. He would always hide his disappointment.

"Juvia now has one less love rival," Juvia said in joy as she was clinging on to Gray's arm. Gray on the other hand was happily accepting Juvia and said, "We're already dating. You have no love rivals." The rest of the day was spent asking the now engaged couple about their love life.

FIN


End file.
